Te Odio
by Anne Claire17
Summary: Porque simplemente luego de hacerle sentir aquello, lo odiaba aún más.


**Título: **Te odio.

**Autor: **Anne Claire17.

**Género: **Drama

**Personaje/s: **Hidan | Yugito N.

**Advertencia: **Contenido apropiado para mayores de 16, lenguaje fuerte. Leer bajo su responsabilidad.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:

- Habla –

- _Piensa_ –

- _"Recuerda"_ –

.

.

.

***One-Shot***

Odiaba su situación, odiaba el hecho de que la hubieran derrotado, odiaba estar atada de manos y piernas y siendo cargada como bolsa de papas. Odiaba el hecho de tener que escuchar al idiota ése de cabellos platinados quejarse, como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, era un bendito crío.

— ¡Que mierda! ¡Me estas tomando el pelo, Kakuzu! He cargado con ésta mujer desde la Aldea de la Niebla, ¿Cuándo es tu maldito turno? –Habló la persona que cargaba su cuerpo como si fuese una pluma—.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por tener 21 años y haberla derrotado a ella, que poseía 28 de sabiduría.

— Cierra la boca, Hidan –ésa fue la escueta respuesta que recibió el joven—.

Yugito sintió debajo suyo como Hidan tensaba su cuerpo, en cualquier momento la tiraría al suelo para empezar una pelea con el que era su compañero. Por ella mejor, aprovecharía para intentar escapar como quiso hacerlo un kilómetro atrás.

_¡Exacto!_, pensó Yugito con maldad al ver la cara de ira que tenía Hidan.

Haría que se enfadaran, que se enfrascaran en una pelea que haría que se olvidaran de su alrededor, incluso de ella misma. No es como si igual fuera imposible hacer enojar al peli-plata, un simple comentario a su orgullo y eso sería todo.

Estaban llegando a los límites del País del Fuego y el País del Arroz, a unos cuántos kilómetros del Valle del Fin.

Según escuchó, el hombre fornido que parecía un zombie, había trazado un camino para poder atravesar tranquilos el País del Fuego, rodeando la Aldea de la Hoja y llegar a la base de Akatsuki. Un camino sencillo pero que tomaría largos, largos días.

Una vez se detuvieron, Kakuzu alegó que iría por leña para hacer una pequeña fogata. Hidan masculló por lo bajo que seguro el muy avaro se iría por ahí a conseguir dinero, entre otras cosas que Yugito no alcanzó a escuchar.

El peli-plata no tuvo consideración cuando la tiró al piso, para después sentarse contra un árbol que estaba junto a ella. Yugito no supo en que momento, pero el cansancio hizo mella en su cuerpo y cayó dormida. Y no fue hasta unas horas después, que unos murmullos la despertaron.

Miró a todos lados y se encontró a Hidan dándole la espalda, hablando sólo. O más bien, después de escucharlo atentamente, se dio cuenta que el joven miembro de Akatsuki estaba orando a su dios. Le pedía disculpas por no llevar acabo por completo el ritual, pidiendo disculpas por dejar que el codicioso de su compañero lo hubiera interrumpido cuando estaba por llegar al momento de la verdad. Orando por el perdón de Jashin.

Yugito estuvo horriblemente tentada a interrumpirlo, decirle que su religión era un asco. Que no podía creer que malgastara de esa forma su vida, porque sí, a pesar de que era el enemigo, ese joven se infringía dolor así mismo por culpa del ritual de matanza. Le daba lastima, en cierta forma.

Se removió para recostar su espalda contra el tronco del roble que estaba detrás de ella. Observó alrededor, buscando al otro hombre que al parecer no había vuelto desde que se habían detenido cerca del atardecer.

— Toma —.

La mujer se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo distraída que estaba. Hidan en algún momento había dejado de rezar y se había acercado a ella con una cantimplora de agua. Estaba en cuclillas frente a ella, la cercanía del joven la ponía nerviosa. Además de que ahora que lo veía de cerca y con más tranquilidad, podía admitir que ese joven era muy apuesto y bien formado.

Sus ojos eran de un extraño y atrayente morado, con ligeros tintes rosados. Su espalda era ancha, podía imaginar su torso desnudo y con sus dedos remarcando los músculos… _¡Basta!_

— Toma la puta botella de una buena vez –y entonces el muy mal hablado rompió el encanto, bueno justo habló cuando ella se recriminaba—.

Yugito frunció el ceño considerablemente, mirándolo con una ira que no reprimiría. ¿Acaso ése idiota había peleado con ella? ¿¡Cómo iba a tomar la botella si sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda!? Definitivamente ese hombre se ganaría el premio nobel a la estupidez.

— No puedo tomarla imbécil –contestó desviando la mirada para aguantarse el no pegarle con sus piernas que yacía atadas—.

Por amor de Kami, ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas. Necesitaba calmarse o terminaría perdiendo la cabeza.

Escuchó como el joven hombre suspiraba y mascullaba algo por lo bajo, después de eso, sintió como apoyaba la boquilla de la cantimplora en sus labios. Giró el rostro para quedar de frente a él, notando la indiferencia misma plasmada en el hombre. Se limitó a entre abrir los labios, demostrando así, que aceptaba la bebida.

Hidan empujó un poco la cantimplora, pero no con la suficiente delicadeza como para que un hilito de agua se escapara de los labios de Yugito. El peli-plata miraba absorto como el hilo transparente caía desde aquellos carnosos labios color carmín, bajaba por su mentón y cuello, perdiéndose dentro de la blusa que le estorbaba la vista. _Ahora no sabré por donde se perdió esa puta gota_, pensó el Akatsuki, para segundos después decirse así mismo que el pensar aquello, era culpa de no haberse saciado de sexo en su última escapada con Deidara a los burdeles. Volvió su vista a dónde debía, el rostro de la mujer. Esa rubia que a pesar de estorbarle, le caía bien. No era escandalosa, o eso se notaba. Fijó su vista en sus ojos y labios, alternando lentamente. Estuvo así unos minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus hormonas estaban demasiado alteradas y terminaría teniendo sexo con una rehén.

— Tsk –se levantó y guardó la cantimplora en la pequeña mochila que siempre guardaba dentro de la capa—.

Yugito miró aquella mochila significativamente, pudo ver claramente un shuriken dentro. Sólo tendría que esperar a que el enemigo se durmiera y podría actuar.

Esperó, esperó, esperó y esperó, y ese maldito hijo de su madre no se durmió. Se limitó a sentarse frente a ella y observarla fijamente. Definitivamente, se ganaba poco a poco más odio del que ya le tenía.

Un mareo la asaltó de un momento a otro, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el agua que el peli-plata le hizo beber. Y ella que pensó que había sido una simple buena acción. Lo mataría, en cuánto se deshiciera de las cuerdas que la limitaban lo mataría.

— Ya está haciendo efecto –dijo con simpleza el hombre— Tardó demasiado esa mierda, eres fuerte por lo que se ve –agregó sonriendo—.

No lo aguantaba, por más que quisiera, la droga o hierba que hubiera mezclado con el agua estaba haciendo que su sentido auditivo se dificultara y que su vista se difuminara de vez en cuando.

Hidan se acercó a ella con un Kunai, se acuclilló a un lado y cortó las sogas que la mantenían presa. ¡Era su oportunidad! No esperó ni un segundo, en cuanto sintió que la presión de sus manos y piernas se había ido, le propinó una patada en el estómago al joven hombre frente a ella, haciéndolo volar dos metros hacia atrás, lo había tomado desprevenido.

Yugito se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a correr entre los árboles, sabiendo que seguramente después de dar dos pasos él la estaría siguiendo. Estaba histérica, esa droga le estaba sacando el sentido de la vista y audición cada cierto período de tiempo.

— ¡Tú, estúpida perra! ¡Más te vale que te detengas o te haré trizas sin importarme tu maldito Bijū! –

No se detendría, no lo haría. Tendría que desfallecer antes de detenerse por cuenta propia, pero la droga le afectaba demasiado para su gusto y tarde o temprano él la atraparía. Y lo hizo, no hizo más de 500 metros, que sintió como el peso de alguien se posaba encima, haciéndola caer de las ramas y golpeándola contra el suelo.

Hidan estaba sobre Yugito en una pose comprometedora, aunque poco le importaba. Ella yacía bajo él de espaldas, y él sobre ella aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo.

La jinchuriki se removió un poco e intentó levantarse dándose impulso con sus codos y rodillas, pero al levantar sus caderas sintió como la pelvis del hombre se pegaba a ella. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no jadear, ¡Por el amor de Kami! Ese hombre además de apuesto, estaba bien dotado.

— Será mejor que no te muevas mucho, gatita –sintió su aliento golpear su oreja, para después contornearla con su lengua lentamente, haciéndola estremecer—.

Abrió los ojos en sobremanera, le estaba gustando y no podía negarlo, su cuerpo respondía a las acciones del Akatsuki y eso la enfureció. Iba a gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero al abrir la boca para hablar salió un quedo gemido. El muy imbécil había restregando a su "amiguito" –que de diminuto no tenía nada- contra su trasero.

Movió un poco el codo y se lo propinó en las costillas, recibiendo una pequeña risa de parte de él junto con otro movimiento de pelvis, restregando sus cuerpos. Y Yugito no lo podía evitar, era humana y el sexo era algo muy común. Sin embargo, que ése hombre no se pensara que ella entregaría su cuerpo así de fácil. Se removió con más fuerza, y estando a punto de dar vuelta la situación, un mareo la atacó sin misericordia haciendo que terminara de nuevo de cara al pasto.

Hidan tomó las manos de la mujer con una de las suyas y las puso sobre su cabeza. Su miembro estaba despertando, así que para él una vez que aquello pasaba, no había vuelta atrás. Además de que no se negaría un polvo con semejante rubia. Puso sus rodillas entre las pantorrillas de Yugito, separando sus piernas y acomodándose entre ellas.

— Hijo de… —empezó la rubia, e interrumpiéndose para morderse el labio—.

El peli-plata ahora tenía más acceso al cuerpo de la rubia, por lo que con su mano restante arrancó las vendas que atrapaban su cabello lacio y parte del cuello de la blusa negra, y empezó a besar, morder, lamer y succionar la piel; a la par que restregaba sus cuerpos sin mensura. Sacando varios gemidos de la mujer bajo él, los cuales hacían que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevará.

Hidan notó que su miembro estaba ya casi completamente despierto, sus ropas estorbaban y los deseos de satisfacer su necesidad era demasiado doloroso. Y Yugito por su parte sentía demasiado calor en su zona baja, queriendo sentir más, sin darse cuenta empezó a mover sus caderas y arquear la espalda. El peli-plata al notar esto, subió en un camino de besos salvajes y mordió el lóbulo de la rubia, sonriendo al oír un suspiro por parte de ésta.

— ¿Vas a negarme que no deseas que este entre tus piernas, Gatita? —Dijo con una voz que a Yugito se le hizo sensualmente ronca— Porque yo sí, admito que tengo deseos de follarte —.

Al demonio la mujer le gustaba, _¡No!_ Le encantaba, tanto, que provocaba que su miembro se contorsionara del deseo que sentía por ella, deseaba sentirla, deseaba estar dentro de ella. Y podría mandar al infierno a todos y a cada uno de los Akatsuki, por tenerla un rato más con él.

Metió su mano por debajo de la blusa mientras seguía lamiendo y mordiendo su lóbulo, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

— Me encanta las mujeres de pechos grandes –dijo apretando sus pechos—Y los tuyos además son muy suaves —.

Yugito reprimió un gemido de placer al sentir como Hidan con su pulgar estimulaba uno de sus pezones. No pudo evitar el molestarlo, simplemente nació de ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora serás dulce conmigo, mocoso? —Dijo ella jadeando con un toque de sarcasmo, sabiendo perfectamente que de "mocoso" no tenía nada—.

Hidan sonrió ante lo dicho, dejó sus pechos para llevar su mano hasta su pantalón y lo bajó junto con su bóxer, para así después llevar su mano al de ella y comenzar a bajarlo con todo y sus bragas.

— Vamos a ver si te sigues bufando de mí cuando te penetre –le contestó altanero—.

— Maldito —masculló la mujer—.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo del todo, un fuego dentro la consumía y pedía a gritos que se apagara rápido. Lo sintió nuevamente acomodarse en ella, y el deseo aumentó al sentir la gran erección expuesta y sobre su piel desnuda.

— ¿Te gusta zorrita? Esto querías, ¿no es así? —cuestiono divertido y orgulloso de la magnitud que portaba—.

— N-No es la gran cosa —mintió deseando que acabara de una buena vez con aquella tortura—.

La sonrisa de Hidan se borró al oírla decir aquello. Era un golpe bajo para su ego, y siendo como era, le demostraría que sí era la gran cosa, le haría tocar el cielo y haría que rogara por más. Se acomodó en su entrada, la haría gritar de placer, y con aquello en mente junto con una sonrisa burlona, la penetró de una certera y fuerte estocada, haciéndola gemir.

— ¡Oh, Mierda! Mujer, no puedes estar tan malditamente caliente —soltó al sentir la cálida cavidad que lo envolvía, haciendo que instintivamente dejara salir un ronco gemido—.

No esperó a que ella le diera la señal de partida, empezó primero con un vaivén lento, uno tortuoso y placentero para ambos. Él quería hacer que rogara, que pidiera por más. Salía de ella, pero dejando la punta de su miembro dentro, para después mover un poco su pelvis y causar un movimiento semi-circular para abarcar todo el interior. Los gemidos no eran reprimidos, ¿Para qué? Ambos sabían que eran humanos, la carne llama a la carne, y ellos no serían la excepción.

Para Yugito después de tres minutos de un vaivén lento que la dejaba un poco insatisfecha, su cuerpo empezó a moverse por sí mismo. Se soltó un poco el agarre de sus manos y se apoyó sobre sus codos, y como consiguiente, movió su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás, penetrándose ella sola.

— Eres una z-zorra –exclamó el peli-plata apoyando su pecho en la espalda de la mujer—Mira c-cómo te mueves solita d-de lo desesperada q-que e-estás —.

— T-Tengo que m-moverme yo p-porque no s-sabes hacerlo –contestó mirándolo sobre su hombro y sonriendo de lado—.

Hidan ante esto, decidió demostrarle como lo hacía. La tomó desprevenida, se separó de ella y soltó su mano, agarrando las caderas de la mujer y dando una fuerte penetrada.

La penetró, aplicó toda la fuerza que pudo. El placer los embriagaba, pero ellos seguían soltándose improperios y maldiciendo al otro, cosa que los excitaba.

El peli-plata sentía un hormigueo en su hombría. Se separó de ella y la giró de forma brusca, para que quedara frente a él y puso las piernas de la rubia en sus hombros y la penetró de nuevo. Comenzó el vaivén rápido, fuerte y certero, tocando aquel punto que hacía que Yugito se volviera loca y gimiera su nombre, rogándole por más. Y él, encontrándose tan caritativo ése día, le daba lo que pedía.

Hidan se acercó a ella sin dejar de penetrarla, y la beso. Un beso hambriento, salvaje y muy pasional. Se lamían, mordían y succionaban los labios queriendo ser el dominante., como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Yugito llevó sus manos hasta el cierre de la capa, bajándolo lo suficiente como para meter sus manos dentro y llevarlas a la espalda. Si él se creía que la tendría barata, estaba equivocado. Clavó sus uñas con fuerza, sintiendo como causaba leves perforaciones en la piel, haciendo que sangrara.

Y él lo notó, y se vengó. La tomó de la cintura y la penetró con mucha más fuerza, causando más placer, uno que llegaba a ser doloroso. Estaban cerca de la cumbre, el ambiente se sentía pesado a su alrededor, los cegaba.

— Siento c-como si estuviera e-en el p-puto cielo –soltó extasiado cuando el interior de Yugito se comenzaba a cerrar alrededor de su miembro, presionándolo—.

— ¡Agh! –ella fue la primera en terminar, y a Hidan no le faltaba mucho—.

— Joder, m-me vengo –exclamó sin detenerse, para en menos de dos minutos, derramarse su esencia dentro de ella—.

Se dejó caer exhausto sobre Yugito. Había sido la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido en años, _¡Y lo peor es que sólo es el primer polvo!_, pensó sorprendido y maravillado al mismo tiempo.

La rubia por su parte no podía moverse, la espalda le dolía por el duro suelo. Pero admitía que a pesar de ser algo un poco forzado, le había gustado… tal vez demasiado. Genial, ¿Ahora me volví masoquista?, pensó soltando un bufido que no pasó desapercibido.

Aquella era su oportunidad de escapar, o lo hubiera sido de no ser por el cansancio que la embargaba. Y definitivamente se molestó por eso.

— Te odio –dijo con rabia —.

Estaba a punto de caer dormida…

— "_Eres hermosa"_ —.

Y se sintió impotente, porque simplemente luego de hacerle sentir aquello y escucharlo decir lo último, lo odiaba aún más que al principio.

.

.

.

.

**Nota de Autora: **

Fue un desafío para mí, más teniendo en cuenta que es el primer lemmon que hago je. Pero bueno, quiero agradecer a **Shaoran28** que me ayudó, y espero que más personas escriban sobre esta pareja porque me desilusionó el saber que en español no hay un solo Fic, One-Shot o Drabble sobre ellos, y en inglés sólo hay 6 o 7.

Espero les guste y dejen su más sincera opinión.

Saludos, Anne.


End file.
